Les Enfants Perdus
by Cerberus1890
Summary: Au cours d'une exploration, Sheppard et son équipe découvre un camp habité que par des adolescents et des enfants. Très vite, les explorateurs découvrent des choses étranges concernant l'île et ses habitants.


C'était un début de journée normale pour la première équipe d'exploration de la cité d'Atlantis. Comme d'habitude, ils s'étaient préparés, avaient reçus quelques recommandations de la part du docteur Weir et franchirent tous ensemble la porte des étoiles, pour découvrir le nouveau monde qui leur tendait les bras.

Bien sûr, dès qu'ils furent de l'autre côté de la porte, le docteur McKay commença à se plaindre de son nouvel environnement, digne des forêts Amazoniennes.  
« Il fait trop chaud Sheppard ! Et je ne supporte pas ces bestioles ! Gémit-il en regardant autour de lui.  
-I peine deux secondes vous vous plaignez qu'il fait humide et maintenant c'est la chaleur, Rodney, soupira l'américain en essuyant son front. Est-ce qu'il y a des signes de vie ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais nous allons le savoir très bientôt ! dit le docteur en sortant le petit appareil d'une de ses poches. Oh…  
-Rodney ? demanda Teyla, inquiète. »  
Le groupe s'arrêta et fixa le McKay qui tapotait sur l'écran et les boutons depuis quelques minutes maintenant.  
« Il y a quelque chose qui brouille le système, dit-il. C'est bizarre et _inquiétant_. »  
Le canadien avait insisté lourdement sur le mot inquiétant. Ronon haussa les épaules :  
« C'est pas grave, on tuera plus de wraiths.  
-Ronon !  
-Je ne ressens aucune présence wraith, intervient Teyla pour rassurer la troupe, enfin surtout McKay.  
-Bon, continuons à marcher ! Et il y a cinquante pourcent de chances que cette planète soit inhabitée, dit l'américain en recommençant à marcher dans l'épaisse.  
-Nous allons probablement marcher pour rien ?! s'exclama Rodney.  
-Exactement, McKay. Alors soit vous vous taisez, soit je vous assomme et je vous attache à l'un de ses arbres, d'accord ? proposa calmement le militaire. »  
Le docteur baissa la tête et marmonna des choses incompréhensibles.  
« Nous sommes d'accord. »

Ils marchèrent plus d'une heure dans l'immense forêt. Parfois, ils croisèrent d'énormes félins, ressemblant à un gros tigre à dents de sabre de l'ère préhistorique. Rodney faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'un cheval avec une corne de rhinocéros sur le front et pourvus de quelques écailles bleutés sur le dos surgit devant eux. Soudain, Ronon s'arrêta en alerte, les autres firent de même et fixèrent l'ancien coureur.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda John Sheppard en murmurant.  
-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un là-bas, répondit-il en dégainant son sabre et en désignant des fourrés.  
-C'est peut-être un macaque ou quelque chose comme ça, soupira Rodney. »  
Des cris guerriers lui répondirent et en une fraction de seconde, ils furent entourés par des adolescents armés. Ils encerclèrent l'équipe d'explorateurs et Ronon engagea le combat avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons clairs. Il était grand et assez musclé pour quelqu'un de son âge. L'adolescent prit ses deux épées et combattit Ronon. Rapidement et à la surprise des adultes encerclés, Ronon fut mis à genoux devant l'adolescent qui arborait un sourire victorieux. Il mit une de ses épées sur la gorge du guerrier.

Une fille d'environ quinze ans s'approcha des adultes. Elle portait une jupe marron avec un haut kaki et une sorte de cuirasse de cuir qui protégeait son bras gauche et son torse. Elle avait des cheveux noirs lisses et des yeux bleus. Une épée était accroché à sa teille par une épaisse ceinture en cuir.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Nous sommes de la cité d'Atlantis, répondit doucement Teyla. Nous sommes des voyageurs.  
-Des voyageurs ? répéta la fille, étonnée. C'est étrange. Nous ne recevons pas de voyageurs.  
-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? demanda McKay en tremblant. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. C'est à Kyra.  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-C'est notre chef, dit fièrement l'adolescente en mettant un poing sur son cœur.  
-Est-ce que nous pourrions nous entretenir avec elle ? demanda Teyla en souriant.  
-Je crois que ça peut se faire. Du moment que votre ami reste tranquille, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Ronon de la tête qui n'avait pas cessé de défier son adversaire du regard.  
-Il sera sage comme une image, affirma Sheppard en s'avançant. »

Les autres adolescents baissèrent leurs armes et s'écartèrent. Le garçon rangea ses deux épées dans leurs étuis accrochés dans son dos. Ensuite, il tendit une main à Ronon toujours au sol. L'homme décida d'ignorer la main et se leva rapidement. Il empoigna l'adolescent par le col de sa chemise en lin.  
« Ronon ! Reposez-le ! ordonna fermement Sheppard. »  
En grognant, il lui obéit. Le garçon se massa la gorge tout en se dirigeant à côté de la fille.  
« Je m'appelle Jina et lui c'est Rey. Désolée si vous le trouvez un peu froid et pas très bavard, il est muet.  
-Muet ? répéta le docteur.  
-Oui. Kyra doit nous attendre, venez, il ne vaut mieux pas la faire attendre ! ajouta-t-elle joyeusement. »

Les adultes suivaient les adolescents depuis un bon moment. Jina était une adolescente joyeuse et gentille, elle leur raconta pleins de choses à propos de la vie quotidienne des habitants du camp. Elle leur précisa également qu'il n'y avait que des enfants et que des adolescents vivant dans la forêt. Arrivé à une clairière, les explorateurs s'arrêtèrent, subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Il y avait de grandes tentes installés au sol et en rond. Il y avait aussi des maisons en bois dans les arbres, l'unique accès étant des ponts suspendus dans les airs qui n'avaient pas l'air très sécurisé. Au centre de ce qui semblait être les habitations des enfants, il y avait un grand feu de bois éteint et des troncs d'arbres en guise de chaise. Jina leur sourit en voyant leurs têtes.  
« Ça vous plait ?  
-C'est… C'est incroyable et totalement impressionnant, balbutia le docteur en regardant autour de lui.  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour construire tout ça ? demanda John.  
-Oh, beaucoup de bois, d'entraide et du temps, répondit l'adolescente.  
-Jina, appela une voix masculine. »  
Les adultes remarquèrent un adolescent de dix-sept ans environ, avec des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux bleus-gris. Il portait une cape marron et noir, un haut plus clair, un pantalon épais et des bottes en cuirs. Autour de son cou pendait un pendentif en forme d'étoile à quatre branches en argent avec un autre pendentif en forme de loup et il avait un air sérieux sur son visage.  
« Oh, Félisse !  
-Qui sont-ils ? demanda le garçon froidement.  
-Ce sont des voyageurs, répondit Jina un peu intimidé par le garçon devant elle.  
-Jina, tu sais parfaitement bien que Kyra ne veut pas d'étrangers à l'intérieur du camp, grogna-t-il. Et je pari que tu leur as montré le chemin.  
-Mais je pensais bien faire, marmonna l'adolescente.  
-Comment vais-je expliquer à Kyra qu'il y des adultes dans le camp ? Tu crois qu'elle va le prendre comment ?  
-Mais Félisse, ça fait longtemps que personne extérieur à l'île n'est venu, dit Jina. S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'ils peuvent rester ?  
-Je ne peux pas…  
-S'il te plaît, insista la fille d'une voix mielleuse. »  
L'adolescent pensa quelques secondes avant de mettre ses mains sur les hanches.  
« D'accord, mais tu les prends _sous_ ta responsabilité, d'accord ? »  
Jina lui sauta au cou.  
« Oh merci, Félisse ! »

Les explorateur observèrent la drôle de scène et se regardèrent, inquiets de leur sort. Jina se tourna vers eux et leur sourit une nouvelle fois.  
« Kyra doit être partit chassé avec d'autres personnes du camp. Vous allez devoir patienté.  
-Jina, qui était ce garçon ? demanda Sheppard en observant son nouvel milieu.  
-C'est Félisse, l'amant de Kyra et son second, expliqua-t-elle. Il est assez froid et dur mais il est sympa au fond, surtout quand Kyra est avec lui. C'est marrant de les voir ensemble !  
-GRANDE SŒUR! »  
Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans courra vers eux et s'accrocha désespérément à la jambe droite de Jina. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs qu'elle sauf que ses yeux étaient plus sombres, comme l'abysse de l'océan.  
« J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi ! Quand Tylon a dit qu'il y avait des intrus et que tu es partit sans me dire où tu allais, j'ai cru mourir! gémit l'enfant. Oh, bonjour, ajouta-t-il en remarquant les adultes.  
-C'est mon petit frère, Marco.  
-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Marco, sourit Teyla. Je m'appelle Teyla.  
-John Sheppard.  
-Ronon.  
-L'incroyable et fantastique docteur Rodney McKay. »  
Le groupe regarda Rodney dans les yeux. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

Brusquement, un félin semblable à ceux que l'équipe d'explorateurs avaient aperçus quelque instants auparavant apparus, suivit de chevaux, de lézards géants et d'autres félins. La fille qui montait le premier félin s'arrêta à hauteur de Félisse, sauta de sa selle et embrassa le jeune homme. Elle avait des cheveux bruns ondulés et emmêlés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux verts sombres. Elle portait un haut noir avec un bustier en cuir, une jupe sombre avec un short marron, des bas noirs et des bottes. Les autres adolescents descendirent de leurs étranges montures et les conduisirent dans des étables à l'ouest du camp.  
Teyla s'approcha de John et pointa la fille de la tête.  
« Croyez-vous que c'est… ?  
-Kyra ? Oui, c'est elle, répondit Jina. »  
L'adolescente avait l'air d'avoir seize ans mais elle avait l'air plus mature et forte qu'elle en avait l'air. Tout comme la moitié des habitants du camp. Félisse glissa quelques mots à son oreille, elle tourna la tête vers eux et s'approcha accompagné de son amant. Ronon observa le moindre de ses mouvements, au cas où cette fille décide de les attaquer.  
« Je suis Kyra. Vous avez demandé à me voir ? demanda-t-elle poliment.  
-Euh, oui, nous venons de la cité des Anciens, Atlantis et je suis le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, se présenta l'américain en tendant une main vers elle. »  
Kyra fixa la main quelques instants puis la prit et la secoua légèrement.  
« Ravi de vous rencontrez. Que faîtes-vous ici et comment êtes-vous venus ?  
-Nous sommes ici pour explorer, rencontrer de nouvelles civilisation répondit le militaire en faisant des geste avec ses mains.  
-Et nous sommes arrivés par la porte des étoiles, précisa McKay qui s'était caché derrière Teyla.  
-La porte des quoi ?  
-Des étoiles. »  
Kyra et Félisse se regardèrent.  
« Vous savez l'objet énorme et rond, dit le canadien, qui est à l'autre bout de la forêt, dans une clairière… »  
La fille haussa un sourcil.  
« Alors c'est à ça qu'il sert ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh. Nous ne le savions pas.  
-Eh bah maintenant vous êtes fixés, sourit John. Et nous ne voulons pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, nous allons rentrer et…  
-Si vous êtes venu ici pour nous rencontrer, pourquoi est-ce que nous vous restez pas pour la nuit ? proposa Kyra. Après tout, c'est bientôt la nuit et il y a plein de mauvaises créatures qui rôdent dans les environs. Je n'ai pas très envie de me réveiller et de découvrir vos corps.  
-Oh, eh bien, c'est gentil de ta part.  
-De rien. Tylon ! »

Un garçon très grand et très maigre accourra. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux étaient verts claires. Il portait une cuirasse en cuir avec des sangles en métal avec une chemise et un pantalon marron.  
« Conduis nos invités dans une tente vacante, ordonna-t-elle au garçon. Et réponds à leurs questions.  
-D'accord Kyra, dit le garçon. »  
Kyra hocha la tête et partit avec Félisse. Il se tourna ensuite vers les adultes et haussa un sourcil.  
« Quoi ? demanda Ronon, agacé d'être fixé plus de vingt secondes.  
-Vous êtes des adultes, lâcha-t-il.  
-Et ?  
-Il n'y a aucun adulte sur cette île.  
-Bon, je vais me répéter, soupira Sheppard. Nous venons de la cité d'Atlantis et nous sommes arrivés ici par la porte des étoiles.  
-J'avais compris. Je ne suis pas débile. »  
L'adolescent tourna les talons, les explorateurs se regardèrent avant de le suivre à travers le camp.

Il y avait une allée principale dans le camp. Les tentes étaient côte à côte et symétrique. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques ateliers de forgerons, d'armurerie et des plantations de légumes et de plantes. Tylon remarqua l'air abasourdie de l'équipe.  
« Nous devons avoir une alimentation correcte, dit-il. Chacun d'entre nous avons des tâches spécifiques. Il y en a qui font la garde, d'autres qui chassent, qui plantent, poursuivit-il en désignant de la tête les adolescents et enfants.  
-Tylon, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Demanda McKay. »  
Le garçon s'arrêta.  
« Je ne sais plus.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est que je me suis réveillé dans la forêt avec Rey, Jina et son frère. On a ensuite rencontré les autres, qui étaient comme nous, seuls dans la forêt. Kyra a été la première a pensé à la sécurité et à un camp. C'est comme ça qu'elle est devenu notre chef.  
-Quel âge as-tu, Tylon ? redemanda le docteur en prenant des notes mentalement.  
-Seize ans, pourquoi ?  
-Juste pour savoir, répondit-il en dépassant l'adolescent. Alors, où est notre tente ?  
-C'est celle-là, là-bas, indiqua l'adolescent en montrant du doigt une tente décoré de motifs rouges. On a construit beaucoup de tentes, au cas où d'autres personnes se retrouvent ici, comme nous. Il y a tout ce qu'il vous faut à l'intérieur.  
-Merci Tylon, sourit Teyla.  
-C'est à Kyra qu'il faut le dire. »  
Et sur ses mots, il partit en courant. McKay entra dans la tente suivit de Teyla et de Sheppard. Ronon, lui, décida de faire une balade dans le camp, pour trouver des adversaires à sa taille.

Confortablement installés sur des coussins et des fourrures, les trois explorateurs discutaient.  
« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur cette île, dit Rodney.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? demanda Sheppard en soupirant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Les animaux ?  
-Non, c'est les gamins qui habitent ici. Tylon m'a dit qu'il avait seize ans mais la question est : depuis _combien_ de temps il a cet âge là, développa-t-il.  
-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit Teyla en fronçant les sourcils et en le dévisageant.  
-Ce ne sont que des hypothèses mais je pense que le champ de force qui agit sur le détecteur de signes de vie, agit aussi sur l'âge de ces enfants.  
-Donc ils auraient leurs âges depuis dix ans par exemple ?  
-Exactement ! s'exclama le docteur. Et il semblerait que leurs corps ne soient pas endommagés par le temps !  
-Donc ils sont un peu comme les Enfants Perdus dans le Pays Imaginaire dans Peter Pan ? demanda Sheppard qui avait réussit à suivre une explication scientifique sans bailler.  
-Oui, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils ne se souviennent pas de leurs vies passés.  
-On devrait demander à Kyra, ajouta Teyla. Elle doit savoir pourquoi il y a un champ de force et pourquoi ils sont là.  
-Vous avez sans doute raison, approuva Sheppard. »  
A la nuit tombé, Jina et Marco allèrent dans leur tente pour leur annoncer que le diner était servit.  
« Merci beaucoup Jina, pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous, remercia Teyla.  
-Ce n'est rien. On doit s'entraider, c'est une de nos règles principales, sourit l'adolescente qui les emmenait vers le feu de camp. »

Une trentaine d'enfants et d'adolescents étaient assis par terre, sur des troncs ou allongé sur des couvertures. Une odeur de viande grillée parvient jusqu'aux narines de Sheppard et son ventre gargouilla ce qui fit rire Jina.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On vous a réservé de la nourriture et des places, dit-elle en les emmenant vers un grand tronc transformé en banc.  
-C'est magnifique, murmura Teyla en caressant les décorations.  
-C'est Milo qui a fait ça, dit Marco en prenant un coussin et en le mettant par terre. Il est très doué pour les trucs artistiques mais il est très timide.  
-Tenez, c'est de la viande de Garzels, dit Jina en leur tendant des bols remplit de viandes rouges et d'espèces de poivrons violets. Ce sont de grands animaux durs à chasser, ils sont très rapides et ont une excellente ouïe.  
-Oh, merci, sourit Sheppard en prenant un des bols. »

Les adultes mangèrent en silence, observant les enfants et adolescents qui parlaient entre eux. Sheppard remarqua que Kyra et Félisse n'étaient pas là.  
« Où sont les deux tourtereaux ? demanda-t-il à Jina.  
-Ils sont partit il y a quelques minutes, en disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ils font ça parfois. Ils se murmurent à l'oreille puis ils gloussent et ils nous disent qu'ils seront pas là avant le lendemain. Je me demande ce qu'ils font... »  
Le visage de Sheppard rougit légèrement, face à l'innocence de la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.  
La soirée se poursuivit sans incidents. Parfois, les enfants se taisaient et un des adolescents se mettait à chanter dans une langue inconnu, ou ils racontaient des histoires terrifiantes aux plus jeunes, ce qui terrifia Rodney par la même occasion. Puis, Tylon, qui devait être un des hommes de main de Kyra se leva.  
« Allez-vous coucher. Demain débutera une autre journée pleines d'aventures et de découvertes. Je veux que la garde de nuit s'installe à leurs endroits habituelles et laissez le feu allumé au cas où nos chefs rentrent après leur petite affaire, termina-t-il en ricanant suivit de quelques rires des plus âgés. »  
Jina et Marco raccompagnèrent les adultes à leur tente et leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

« Bon, nos chers enfants perdus ont l'air d'apprécier cette vie, dit Sheppard en se glissant sous ses couvertures.  
-J'aurais aimé poser mes questions à Kyra, grommela Rodney.  
-Comment s'est passé votre après-midi Ronon ? demanda Teyla à l'ancien coureur qui posait son arme sous son oreiller.  
-Ces gamins sont bien entraînés, répondit-il. Y en qui m'ont battus, ajouta-t-il humblement.  
-Vraiment ? Est-ce que notre grand et tout puissant Ronon aurait mordu la poussière à cause de quelques adolescents ? se moqua Sheppard. »  
Le guerrier le foudroya du regard ce qui fit taire le militaire.  
« Oh ça va, tout le monde a le droit de rire, non ?  
-C'est assez humiliant de se faire vaincre par des mioches alors n'enfoncez pas plus Sheppard, grogna Ronon.  
-Demain, nous allons rentrer sur Atlantis, faire notre rapport à Weir et prendre un Jumper, annonça l'américain en mettant ses mains en dessous de sa tête. J'ai très envie de m'aventurer au-delà de cette île. J'aimerais aussi ramener quelques trucs pour les enfants, comme des médicaments, des jouets… Et bien sûr, je demanderai à Beckett de nous suivre avec une équipe médicale pour faire des vaccins et d'autres trucs comme ça.  
-Sage décision, John, dit Teyla en hochant la tête.  
-Bon, tout le monde est prêt pour dormir ?  
-Oui, répondirent les trois autres. »  
John souffla sur les bougies et l'obscurité gagna rapidement la tente des explorateurs.


End file.
